


Drool

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what happens when he get's excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drool

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for D week of the [A-Z Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/72380.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“I did not want to come here.” Phil knew he was pouting.

“This place is great! Look how happy he is, bouncing and drooling. C’mon, it’s where the pets go. What’s not to love?”

“We’re getting that look.” His eyes darted around taking in the other customers out shopping with their pets. “I don’t love that.”

“What look?” Clint was clueless.

Phil narrowed his eyes at his partner, in question. Clint just shook his head.

“That _two grown men with a spaniel_ look.”

Clint barked out a laugh. “You afraid they’ll think you like to b-”

Phil interrupted with a glare. “Finish that sentence and I’ll kill you with a squeaky blue octopus.”

“Nobody’s looking at us- Okay, yeah. You’re right, that’s creepy. Oh! Damn! Eye contact! She’s coming this-”

The Chanel’d woman crouched in front of the puppy. “He’s adorable, what’s his name?”

“Bumble.” Clint answered. “He’s excited you might want to back up-”

Her mouth was open making an _aw_ when Bumble shook his head and the phlegm flew. Phil handed her a handkerchief from his pocket, gave an apologetic look while she wiped her lips.

When they headed to dog food Phil chimed, “I like this place.”


End file.
